Leur histoire en quelques mots
by camidrena
Summary: recueil de drabbles os très court sur Numb3rs, principalement des slash Charlie/Colby. Ajout de Cross
1. Chapter 1

**Froid (Charlie/Colby, Numb3rs) 157 mots**

Charlie souffla dans ses mains, de la fumée se forma alors qu'il expirait. La température devait friser les zéros degrés Celsius, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Noël approchait, il allait peut être avoir un peu de neige, pas qu'il en est très envie, mais les prévisions météo le disait. Et la météorologie était basée sur les mathématiques, non ?

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, d'allumer le contact et de mettre le chauffage. Tout comme la climatisation en été, l'effet ne se fit pas sentir tout de suite. Alors qu'il attendait que sa voiture chauffe pour démarré, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers ce qui pourrait le réchauffé : Colby, un bon café, Colby, sa couette, Colby.

En composant le numéro de son père, il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait inventer pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'allait pas rentrer de la nuit. Encore… Mais la vie est faite de priorité, et Charlie avait défini les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

thème :Soleil

Le soleil à Los Angeles ! Il était présent quasiment 365 jours par ans. Un peu comme dans le désert Afghan, avait remarqué Colby mais en moins chaud quand même. Et aujourd'hui qu'il en avait besoin l'astre avait décidé de se cacher sous un amas de nuage noir qui déversait des litres d'eau. Colby était vraiment contrarié par ce changement de plan, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de plan B.

Enfin, il n'avait même pas vraiment de plan A. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était une idée, et avec un beau soleil, elle aurait été plus simple à mettre en place. En même temps, il n'avait jamais été un grand romantique et Charlie le savait, alors si Colby avait fait quelque chose de romantique comme l'emmener sur la plage pour regarder un couché de soleil, Charlie aurait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et l'agent fédéral voulait à tout prit le prendre par surprise.

Un diner romantique ? L'idée traversa agréablement la tête de Colby. Ça serait parfait, suffisamment inhabituel pour que Charlie remarque que quelque chose avant changer mais pas trop débordant de romantisme. Après tout, il ne comptait pas le demander en mariage, juste lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pour la première fois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thème 1 : Messagerie.**

Paring : Charlie/Colby (Numb3rs), G

Encore ce stupide répondeur ! Alan se demandait vraiment pourquoi son fils avait un téléphone portable. Charlie avait beau être un géni en maths, il vivait parfois totalement hors du monde. En fait, tout le temps ! Peut être que s'il appelait Don, il saurait lui dire où était passé son frère, peut être.

Don essayait de joindre son frère depuis des heures, il avait besoin de lui et impossible de savoir où il était. Il connaissait par cœur le message d'accueil préenregistré que son cadet avait laissé sur sa boite vocal. Mais il était persévérant, et il faudrait bien qu'un jour Charlie finisse par regarder son portable.

Charlie se réveilla doucement, les bras de Colby autour de lui lui tenaient chaud. Il n'avait pas voulu s'endormir mais il était tellement bien qu'il avait fini par succomber. Il se leva et regarda son portable. Sa messagerie lui indiquait 8 nouveaux messages. Charlie se dit que définitivement, il n'aurait pas du s'endormir !


	4. Chapter 4

**Sans un mot**

Il devait tenir, ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ne pas hurler à Charlie qu'il l'aimait. Il le devait, parce que Charlie le lui avait demandé. Alors il laissa Larry officier, sans dire un mot. Il le laissa faire ses comparaisons cosmiques et se permit même de plaisanter dessus parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Charlie souriait à Amita, il rayonnait de joie à l'idée d'épouser enfin la jeune mathématicienne, et lui tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se taire, et ne rien dire.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était simple, Charlie lui avait demandé quelque chose, Colby n'avait pas pu le lui donner. Comment expliquer à Charlie que la seule fois où il avait dit 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un, c'était à Dwain Carter, juste avant que celui-ci ne lui demande son livret d'entrainement. Charlie avait demandé, Colby n'avait pas répondu, Amita si. Fin de l'histoire.

Et pourtant, il était là, à mourir d'envie de crier à Charlie qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, qu'il devait rester avec lui, et pas avec elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Après la cérémonie, Colby se retira dans un coin. Le jeune couple allait bientôt s'envoler pour l'Angleterre et l'agent aura six mois pour faire le deuil d'une relation à laquelle il avait lui-même mi fin. Six long mois sans le voir, sans lui parler, sans avoir à écouter ses théories mathématiques… Le paradis, et l'enfer.

Charlie s'était approché de lui, Colby ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ils étaient seuls dans le bureau du mathématicien, les autres étaient restés dans la salle de travail où le mariage avait eu lieu.

Colby allait parler, mais Charlie lui fit signe de se taire. S'approchant de lui, le jeune marié l'embrassa. Colby voulu se reculer, mais Charlie qui lui avait prit le bras, l'en empêcha. Charlie n'avait jamais été très bavard lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de mathématiques, mais ce refus évident d'avoir une conversation au moment où elle devrait le plus avoir lieu n'inquiéta pas Colby plus que ça. Le message était clair, et Colby se détendit, attirant Charlie contre lui avec sa main droite, il passa la deuxième dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Puis ils se séparèrent, et le mathématicien laissa l'agent fédéral seul avec ses pensés.

Plus tard, alors que les festivités durent interrompu par le retour d'un arnaqueur à LA, Colby croisa le regard de Charlie. Sans un mot, il s'était comprit, les six prochains mois loin de l'autre serait long.


	5. Chapter 5

**1** challenge, **8** mots, **1** paring, **200** mots maximun par os

**Choc :**

Colby eu un choc en rentrant dans son appartement. Quand il avait dit à Charlie de faire comme chez lui pour le week end, il entendait du genre : mange devant la télé si le cœur t'en dit. Mais il aurait du prévoir que Charlie ferait ça, il connaissait trop bien pour amant. A défaut de tableau, le mathématicien avait posé du papier qui avaient été blanc partout, et qui était maintenant recouvert de chiffres, et autres signes mathématiques. Le premier choc passé, Colby sourit. Charlie l'avait prit au mot, il s'était installé.

**Echange :**

Ça n'était pas possible que ce soit le même homme, il avait du y avoir échange quelque part. Le petit frère qu'il avait était timide, et amoureux d'Amita. Il ne se jetait pas au coup de Colby. Oui, il y avait forcement eux un échange quelque part, ce n'était pas son frère que Don avait sous les yeux.

Et ça ne pouvait pas être son agent non plus, Colby avait le béguin pour Liz, enfin, quand il ne couchait pas avec une suspecte. Mais bon, c'était un autre problème ça. Le principal était sous ses yeux, comment est ce que ça pouvait être possible ?

Soit il avait changé de dimension sans s'en rendre compte, soit il allait vraiment falloir qu'il regarde un peu plus autour de lui. Charlie lâcha enfin Colby, Don fit marche arrière pour ne pas être vu. Echange dimensionnel ou pas, il ne voulait pas en voir plus.

**Service :**

Quand Colby lui avait demandé un service, David avait accepté sans poser de question. Les amis étaient faits pour ça, non ? Mais s'il avait su qu'il allait devoir passer le nuit tout seul, dans une poubelle sur roue, il y aurait peut être un peu réfléchit. Il faisait froid, et pas question de mettre le chauffage en route sans laisser le moteur tourné, ce qui aurait alerté les voisins. En plus, la voiture empestait, et il avait peur de savoir à cause de quoi.

David repensa au rendez vous qu'avait Colby, elle avait intérêt à être sacrément belle cette fille et en valoir le coup. Parce que coéquipier ou pas, Colby allait lui devoir quelque chose en échange de cette nuit.

**Adversaire** :

Colby se concentra, il ne devait surtout rien laisser paraitre. Amita était une adversaire sérieuse, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sente. Il devait être détendu, et peut être qu'il réussi à la vaincre. Elle venait de marqué un point, mais Colby avait encore une longueur d'avance. Une nouvelle balle venait d'être mise en jeux, Colby attrapa les poignés du babyfoot, s'il marquait ce point, il avait gagné.

**Confrontation :**

Colby poussa la porte du bureau de Charlie après avoir frapper mais sans attendre de réponse. Charlie et Amita étaient à bout de souffle, se rhabillant à la hâte et surtout pas vraiment discret sur ce qui venait de se passer ici.

Sans rien dire Colby ressortit, et marcha vers la sortit. Les couloirs de la fac étaient vide, il était tard et le silence ne faisait que rappeler à Colby ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Colby attend » L'appela Charlie mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas de confrontation avec Charlie, pas maintenant, pas après que le mathématicien lui est promis qu'il avait largué Amita. Dire que c'était il y a près de deux mois. Deux mois de mensonges, deux mois de trop dans leur relation. Colby se dit qu'il appellerait Charlie pour rompre plus tard, maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul.

**Tempête **:

La pluie empêchait toute visibilité, hors de question pour lui de reprendre la voiture. Alan lui avait proposé de rester dormir et Colby avait accepté. L'agent fédéral ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans l'ancienne chambre de son chef et surtout en face de la chambre de son ex, mais Alan avait raison, c'était une vraie tempête dehors et prendre la route aurait été dangereux. Surtout que l'enquête était bouclée, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Il passa quelques minutes à se retourner dans le lit, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un mathématicien un peu nerveux.

« Ca te dérange pas si je reste avec toi cette nuit, le vent fait beaucoup de bruit et … »

« C'est bon, vient » Colby se rappelait que Charlie n'aimait pas trop l'orage. Voir pas du tout, et puis Amita n'était pas là pour le réconforté. Colby sentit Charlie se glisser auprès de lui, et s'endormir. Colby ferma les yeux, sentir son ex si près de lui faisait mal. Mais c'était en même temps tellement bon.

**Cellule **:

Le soir où il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Colby, Charlie avait compris quelque chose. Avec l'agent fédéral il était peut être enfermé dans le secret de sa relation, mais avec Amita il était comme enfermé dans une cellule. Avec elle, il ne se sentait pas libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il faisait sans arrêt attention à tout ce qu'il disait de peur de la blesser. Alors qu'avec Colby, il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Dans sa tête, les choses n'étaient plus très claires et il n'était plus sûr qu'Amita soit celle qui lui fallait. Quand il avait quitté Colby la première fois, après son arrestation, il avait cru que jamais il ne retrouverait l'amour. Et puis Colby l'avait quitté parce qu'il avait continué de voir Amita et il avait cru que sa vie avec la mathématicienne le satisferait. Mais non, elle ne lui convenait pas. Il devait quitter sa cellule, et retrouver la liberté.

**Célébration** :

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à célébrer, Charlie avait invité tous ses amis chez lui. Ils étaient tous venu sauf Amita, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient du se marier et au lieu de ça, Charlie fêtait sa réconciliation avec Colby, leur 3eme. Mais cette fois c'était la bonne, Charlie le sentait au fond de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sans un mot**

Il devait tenir, ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ne pas hurler à Charlie qu'il l'aimait. Il le devait, parce que Charlie le lui avait demandé. Alors il laissa Larry officier, sans dire un mot. Il le laissa faire ses comparaisons cosmiques et se permit même de plaisanter dessus parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Charlie souriait à Amita, il rayonnait de joie à l'idée d'épouser enfin la jeune mathématicienne, et lui tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se taire, et ne rien dire.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était simple, Charlie lui avait demandé quelque chose, Colby n'avait pas pu le lui donner. Comment expliquer à Charlie que la seule fois où il avait dit 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un, c'était à Dwain Carter, juste avant que celui-ci ne lui demande son livret d'entrainement. Charlie avait demandé, Colby n'avait pas répondu, Amita si. Fin de l'histoire.

Et pourtant, il était là, à mourir d'envie de crier à Charlie qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, qu'il devait rester avec lui, et pas avec elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Après la cérémonie, Colby se retira dans un coin. Le jeune couple allait bientôt s'envoler pour l'Angleterre et l'agent aura six mois pour faire le deuil d'une relation à laquelle il avait lui-même mi fin. Six long mois sans le voir, sans lui parler, sans avoir à écouter ses théories mathématiques… Le paradis, et l'enfer.

Charlie s'était approché de lui, Colby ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ils étaient seuls dans le bureau du mathématicien, les autres étaient restés dans la salle de travail où le mariage avait eu lieu.

Colby allait parler, mais Charlie lui fit signe de se taire. S'approchant de lui, le jeune marié l'embrassa. Colby voulu se reculer, mais Charlie qui lui avait prit le bras, l'en empêcha. Charlie n'avait jamais été très bavard lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de mathématiques, mais ce refus évident d'avoir une conversation au moment où elle devrait le plus avoir lieu n'inquiéta pas Colby plus que ça. Le message était clair, et Colby se détendit, attirant Charlie contre lui avec sa main droite, il passa la deuxième dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Puis ils se séparèrent, et le mathématicien laissa l'agent fédéral seul avec ses pensées.

Plus tard, alors que les festivités durent interrompu par le retour d'un arnaqueur à LA, Colby croisa le regard de Charlie. Sans un mot, il s'était comprit, les six prochains mois loin de l'autre seraient longs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thème : Mariage. **335 mots Tout public.

Le mariage, c'était quelque chose auquel ils n'auraient jamais droit. Colby l'avait accepté, Charlie moins. Mais Charlie vivait dans son monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler Colby. Et le monde de Charlie était plein de chiffres, de rêves et de mathématiques. Colby aimait les rêves de Charlie, parce que c'était un monde dans lequel il pouvait le suivre. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui le rêve tournait au cauchemar.

Colby avait accepté la casi relation entre son amant et Amita, il l'avait fait parce que Charlie y tenait. Mais jamais il n'accepterait ça, parce que même si ce mariage n'était qu'une cérémonie blanche, son homme allait jurer amour et fidélité à une autre femme.

Il avait dit au mathématicien ce qu'il en pensait, mais celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il les regardait de loin, Amita dans sa robe blanche et Charlie dans son costume de James Bond. Il formait un si joli couple, comme dans les rêves de son amant. Ex amant. Le prêtre leur demanda de prononcer leurs vœux. Il la vit passé une bague au doigt de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce geste que la loi lui interdisait de faire. C'était au tour de Charlie maintenant, il s'en alla, il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'Alan l'intercepta. « Tu vas vraiment le laisser l'épouser ? »

« C'est son choix, il veut un mariage, une vie normal et je ne peux pas la lui offrir »

« Tu crois ? » Alan lui fit signe de se retourner. Charlie s'avançait vers lui à grand pas, arrivé à son niveau, il l'embrassa. Des murmures s'élevaient de l'assemblée mais ils ne les entendirent pas. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Charlie lui dit « Je suis désolé, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Tant pis si on ne peut pas se marier. »

Du podium où la cérémonie avait lieu, Amita les regarda. Déçue et heureuse pour son ami en même temps, elle descendit et sorti discrètement de la maison. Elle n'était plus l'héroïne du jour.

**Thème : Casser**. 162 mots. G

Charlie regarda la tasse cassé qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il allait devoir la rembourser au FBI. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis à cet instant précis. Il s'était tellement battu pour trouver cette liste de Janus… Il avait été si heureux quand la voix de l'agent britannique avait commencé à énoncer les noms des agents doubles. Puis il avait entendu le sien. La stupeur, les muscles de sa main avait lâché et la tasse et son contenu avait fini sur le sol. Mais Charlie s'en fichait, il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Colby, son Colby, il avait trahit son pays.

Amita l'appela une seconde fois, il releva la tête. « J'ai prévenu Don. J'arrive pas à y croire. Ca va Charlie ? »

Charlie avait déjà rebaissé les yeux posés sur la tasse, brisée par terre. A cet instant, c'était à ça que son cœur ressemblait : des morceaux éparpillés, qu'il allait devoir recoller.

**Thème : secours.** 217 mots. PG

Il voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La peur envahissait tout son corps, et le fait ne pas réussir à se défendre alors qu'il pourrait en appelant de l'aide lui faisant encore plus peur. Colby ne devait pas être loin, il finirait par le retrouver se dit Charlie alors que le deuxième homme sortait un couteau. Le premier frappait toujours sa batte dans sa main, faisant sursauter Charlie à chaque fois que le métal entrait en contact avec sa peau.

Charlie s'en voulait, Colby lui avait demandé de l'attendre à l'intérieur, il l'avait prévenu pour les agressions mais le mathématicien n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

« Ne rêve pas trop pédale, les secours ne sont pas près de débarquer. Pas avant qu'on en est fini avec toi en tout cas. »

Les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui, mais déjà Charlie n'avait plus peur. Les secours étaient arrivés quand même.

« Vous savez que statistiquement, les gens survivent plus nombreux à une blessure à l'arme blanche qu'à une blessure par balle. » Surpris, les deux agresseurs se retournèrent pour faire face à l'arme d'un agent fédéral en colère, ils devaient l'avoir prit au sérieux parce qu'ils lâchèrent leur armes.

Charlie sourit à son amant, les mathématiques venaient de lui sauver la vie, encore.

**Thème : Déménagement**. 156 mots. G

Il n'avait jamais aimé les déménagements. Dans son enfance, il avait déménagé une première fois après la mort de son père parce que sa mère avait trouvé un autre homme pour prendre soin d'elle. Il avait appris à aimer sa nouvelle maison, mais jamais elle n'avait été la sienne.

Dans l'armée, il avait changé de base plus tellement souvent qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Dans chaque base, il avait eu son appartement mais aucun n'avait vraiment été un foyer.

Et puis il était rentré au FBI, et affecté à Los Angeles. Dans la cité des anges, il avait trouvé une famille, pas comme celle qu'il avait perdu lors de la mort de son père mais mieux que celle que l'armée lui avait fourni.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait encore déménager. Mais cette fois, il en était heureux parce qu'il partait vers un vrai foyer. Dans la maison de son amant il se sentait enfin chez lui.

**Thème : Emmerdement**, 216 mots. G

La vie est faite d'emmerdement. Un matin, il n'y a plus de café, un autre la voiture ne veut pas démarrer, bref, des choses de la vie. Colby s'y faisait facilement, ce genre de chose arrivait souvent, point. Par contre, il n'aimait pas les surprises. Parce que quand la boite à café était vide, c'était parce qu'il l'avait fini la veille. Si sa voiture ne démarrait pas, c'était parce qu'il avait laissé les phares allumés.

Et niveau surprise, celle là était bonne. Il s'était disputé avec Charlie, jusque là rien d'anormal à l'horizon. Il se doutait que Charlie allait venir le voir pour lui présenter des excuses, parce qu'il le faisait toujours, et en même temps il lui donnerait une ou deux bonnes raisons de ne pas parler d'eux à Don et Alan. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il ferrait ça ! L'embrasser devant toute l'équipe, dans la salle de réunion, ça ressemblait tellement peu au mathématicien un peu peureux dont il était tombé amoureux.

Si Don était sous le choc et ne disait rien, David commençait déjà à se moquer de lui. A ce moment, Colby su que les petits tracas de la vie allait lui paraitre bien plat par rapport à ce qu'il allait vivre dans les prochains jours. Les vrais emmerdements commençaient.

**Thème : Hors-la-loi, 448 mots. **tout public.

« Hors-la-loi ? Ce n'est pas un mot ça Charlie, ça en fait trois ! » Alors que Charlie retirait ses lettres du plateau du scrabble, Alan rajouta à l'attention de Colby : « Charlie n'a jamais été très doué à ce jeu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'accepte de jouer contre lui. »

Alors que Charlie proposait un autre assemblage de lettre que son père lui accorda, Colby posa discrètement sa main sur la jambe du mathématicien, en signe de réconfort.

« Je suis sûr que hors-la-loi est dans le dictionnaire, j'aurais gagné si tu m'avais laissé le placer. »

La partie venait de finir, Alan n'avait pas beaucoup de point d'avance sur son fils.

« Même si ce mot est dans le dictionnaire, c'est un mot composé qui ne compte pas dans le jeu. »

Les deux Eppes étaient enfermé dans leur idée, et Colby les connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas intervenir. Et surtout, il voulait éviter de rappeler que sa présence était purement professionnelle. Un inconnu avait tiré sur les deux hommes le matin même, il les avait heureusement loupé tous les deux mais Don avait insisté pour qu'ils soient placé sous protection en attendant que l'homme soit arrêté.

« Je monte me coucher. Colby, vous pouvez utiliser la chambre de Don cette nuit si vous voulez dormir un peu. »

Colby ne répondit rien là encore. Il était là pour surveillez les deux hommes, pas pour dormir et en plus, si l'envie lui prenait, c'était dans la chambre d'en face qu'il irait. Charlie s'assura que son père est bien fermé sa porte, et alla retrouver Colby dans le salon. L'agent fédéral laissa le mathématicien l'embrasser parce qu'il en mourait d'envie lui aussi, mais il restait au aguets.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il n'avait pas parlé en privé depuis la fusillade.

« J'ai eu peur mais ça va. »

« J'ai eu Don au téléphone tout à l'heure, ils ont un suspect qu'il va te demander d'identifier demain. Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

« Dit Col', tu l'aurais prit toi hors-la-loi ? »

« Je suis désolé de me ranger du coté de ton père, mais il a raison c'est un mot composé. Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, c'est normal de ne pas être bon dans tous les domaines. »

Pas convaincu, Charlie se dirigea vers sa chambre. Colby n'aimait pas ça, le voir partir sans cette lumière qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, lui mentir ?

Son téléphone sonna, c'était Don, le suspect avait avoué, l'affaire était close. Alors que son supérieur lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, Colby eu une idée pour rendre à Charlie son sourire.

**Thème : Détail.** 315 mots. Tout public.

Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais son frère n'avait pas pu le louper. Son père encore moins.

« Hier, il chantait sous la douche ! »

Don faillit s'étranglé en buvant une gorgée de café. Charlie ne chantait jamais sous la douche, pas à sa connaissance en tout cas.

« Tu sais papa, Charlie nous en parlera quand il sera près. »

« Tu crois que c'est Amita ? »

Don lui sourit, qui d'autre est ce que ça pouvait être ? Depuis le temps qu'il se tournait autour ses deux là.

Charlie entra dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Don se demanda vraiment pourquoi il avait mi si longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Son frère était amoureux, et comme la fois où à douze ans il était tombé amoureux la première fois : on ne voyait que ça.

Pourtant, plus tard dans la journée, il eu un doute. En regardant son frère et Amita travailler ensemble dans la salle de conférence. Rien dans le comportement de Charlie ne changeait. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais il clochait un peu. Alors la question lui vint à l'esprit : De qui d'autre le mathématicien était tombé amoureux ?

David le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui tendait son rapport de leur dernière affaire ainsi que celui de Megan.

« Et celui de Colby ? » demanda le superviseur.

« Il arrive, Colby a prit du retard. Il est un peu dans la lune en ce moment. »

La remarque fit tilt dans la tête de Don. Il se tourna vers l'autre agent, en pleine discussion avec Megan.

Serait ce possible que ? Après tout, son frère était déjà sortit avec des hommes et Don le savait. Mais Colby ? Don devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien son agent.

Ce n'était peut être qu'un détail, mais Don ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire sans en savoir plus.

**Thème : Eau** 250 mots. tout public.

C'était une grande étendu d'eau qu'il avait devant les yeux. D'autant plus grande qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire là.

Dans sa baignoire, elle lui aurait plus, mais pas au milieu de son salon. Elle était chaude, ce n'était pas le problème, le problème était qu'un salon n'était pas un endroit pour un bain, et puis il n'y en avait pas assez profond. Heureusement en même temps, il aurait été embêté d'avoir 50 cm d'eau dans son salon, déjà 3 cm, ça lui paraissait suffisant.

Donc, 3 centimètres sur, à vu de nez, 2 mètres de long et peut être 70 centimètres de large : ca fait combien de litre d'eau ?

S'il avait été là, Charlie lui aurait répondu sur le champ. Bon, pas de panique, l'eau venait bien de quelque part, restait plus qu'à trouver d'où. Et puis, après il lui faudrait tout nettoyer, rien de bien compliqué en fait. Et comme il était un homme chanceux, il avait un week end entier devant lui pour régler ce problème. Enfin, il avait le choix entre prendre son portable, appeler Charlie et annuler leur projet de 'vacances' et s'occuper de ça, ou partir et tout laisser en l'état.

Colby douta un moment, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était que propriétaire. Et puis, il avait bien mérité ce week end en amoureux. Tant pis pour la mare d'eau, au pire elle ne pouvait que s'évaporer. Enfin, il pouvait rêver, ce n'était pas ce que les amoureux faisait de mieux ?

**Thème : Poignarder (Numb3rs, Colby/Don) 154 mots**

Ce passe juste après l'épisode de la saison 5 où Don se fait poignarder (et qui passait pendant la drabbles party)

Le film défilait sous leurs yeux, mais ils ne le regardaient pas vraiment. Les balles rebondissaient sur le bitumes à coté du héro sans jamais l'atteindre, ni en direct ni par ricoché. Ils savaient tous les deux que les balles ne se comportaient pas comme ça, et que dans la réalité le héros serait déjà à l'hôpital. Hôpital que Don venait juste de quitter. Colby se rappelait encore de la peur qu'il avait eu, du désir de vengeance qu'il avait ressentit ensuite.

Mais tout été fini maintenant, Don dormait à moitié dans ses bras, il était sauver. Mais si le type l'avait poignardé un peu plus haut, s'il avait atteint son cœur… Colby préférait ne pas y penser, tout ceci était fini. En tout cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, et qu'il aimerait bien que les balles ne les atteignent pas dans la vraie vie non plus.

**Thème : Secret **357 mots

Charlie aimait le secret que lui imposait sa relation avec Colby, ça lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Enfin, mal était un grand mot. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il sortait de ce moule parfait qu'était son existence.

Colby aimait le secret que lui imposait sa relation avec Charlie, il aimait mener encore cette double vie parce qu'après avoir jouer les agents triples pendant deux ans, le secret était devenu une partie importante de son identité.

Charlie effaça le message de Colby après l'avoir reçu, il ne voulait pas de trace au cas ou quelqu'un se servirait de son portable. Il savait que Colby faisait pareil, mais pour d'autres raisons. Le mathématicien ne les connaissait pas, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que le secret soit préservé.

Colby laissa sous entendre à David que le message qui l'avait faire sourire venait de l'institutrice avec qui il avait eu quelques rendez vous. Il savait que son coéquipier ne poserait pas de question. David n'en posait jamais, pas comme Nikki. Celle là, c'était une sacrée fouineuse. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Colby, il devait juste redoubler de prudence.

Charlie arriva chez Colby avec un peu d'avance, mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait sa propre clé. Il s'installa, en attendant que son amant rentre enfin chez lui. Le mathématicien avait déjà une idée ou deux de la façon dont il allait occuper son temps pendant les prochaines heures, et elles nécessitaient toutes qu'il soit en forme, alors Charlie s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Colby rentra chez lui très en retard sur l'horaire qu'il avait annoncé à Charlie, ce dernier n'allait pas être content. L'agent fédéral s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à trouver Charlie allonger sur le canapé, endormi. En regardant son amant endormit paisiblement, Colby se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir partager ce qu'il ressent avec quelqu'un et tant pis pour le secret. Et puis il se rappel qu'il a déjà quelqu'un : Charlie. Alors il le réveille, l'embrasse. Le secret devient moins pesant, et il fini même par oublier qu'il a pu poser problème.


	8. Crossover

**Thème : Rencontre. **284 mots

Charlie Eppes/Spencer Reid (très léger), Tout public.

Cette conférence sur les mathématiques appliquées aux enquêtes criminelles avait étonnée Spencer Reid. Il ne connaissait pas le principal intervenant ni ses récentes études mais il ne voyait pas trop comment associer les mathématiques aux enquêtes criminels. Autrement que par les statistiques bien sur. Spencer était très doué en statistiques et elles l'aidaient beaucoup dans ses profils.

Comme tout ceci l'intriguait, il avait demandé à Hotch un congé pour assister à cette conférence donnée à CalSci en Californie. Le professeur Eppes l'avait bleffé pendant les trois heures qu'avait duré son exposé. Ce qu'il faisait l'impressionnait, il s'agissait d'une forme profilage mais en utilisant les chiffres pour prévoir le comportement humain. Spencer devait avouer que ça le fascinait même un peu.

Spencer avait voulu parler au professeur après la conférence, mais il n'avait pas pu, trop de monde autour de lui. Alors il avait passé son tour, en espérant être plus chanceux le lendemain. Et il avait eu raison. Eppes était seul à une table de la cafétéria. Spencer demanda s'il pouvait s'installé, puis s'assit presque timidement sur la chaise libre.

« J'ai trouvé votre conférence très enrichissante. » Commença Spencer « Mais je n'ai pas compris comment… » Spencer s'était lancé. Ensemble ils passèrent en revu tout l'exposé du mathématicien.

Charlie trouvait ça très intéressant intellectuellement parlant comme discussion. En dehors de Larry et Amita, il ne connaissait pas grand monde qui le comprenait quand il partait dans ce que son frère appelait ses divagations de mathématicien. Mais avec Spencer, il sentait que quelque chose se passait, un courant commun les traversait. Alors quand le profiler lui proposa de finir la conversation dans un lieu plus tranquille, il ne réfléchit même pas et accepte.

**Thème : Panique (Cross Numb3rs/Bones, Ian/Booth) 267 mots**

Quand il vit que la porte de son appartement était ouverte, Booth sortit son arme. Beaucoup de personne paniquait dans ce genre de cas, mais pas lui. Il savait exactement quoi faire, après tout il était agent fédéral.

Son arme bien en main, il poussa la porte et commença à faire la tour des pièces de son appartement. A première vu, rien n'avait disparu ou changer de place. Pas forcement rassurant, mais toujours pas de quoi paniquer.

Arrivant vers sa chambre, il pu entendre la douche couler. C'était la pièce suivante, la seule qui restait. Donc quelqu'un avait forcé sa porte pour prendre une douche. En rangeant son arme, Booth se détendit. Il passa par sa chambre, histoire de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, puis rejoint l'intrus dans la pièce voisine.

L'agent Ian Edgerton ne se retourna même pas en entendant la porte bouger, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Faudra que je donne une clé un jour. » Remarqua Booth, en entrant lui aussi dans la douche.

« J'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour entrer, mais si tu y tiens. »

« Tu entres chez tous tes amants de le même façon ? »

Ian sourit. « Non, juste chez toi, parce que je suis sûr que tu me tireras pas dessus. »

Ian avait été son professeur de tire, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Mais Booth ne lui avait jamais parlé du clown en même temps. Il se demanda s'il devait le faire. Peut être plus tard, parce que Ian n'était pas venu pour parler, et Booth n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

**Thème : Danger** Dean (Supernatural)/Colby (Numb3rs)

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, mais le danger c'était toute sa vie. Colby Granger était un vrai agent fédéral, et il avait très bien pu se renseigner sur lui, découvrir qu'il n'était pas vraiment agent fédéral mais un usurpateur suspecté de meurtre. Mais Dean avait décidé de quand même tenter le coup, parce que ce type était vraiment trop sexy.

Une chasse avait entrainé Dean et Sam à Los Angeles, où une série de meurtre d'ordre supernaturel avait attiré l'attention du FBI maintenant à la recherche d'un tueur en série et dans les jambes des deux frères.

Les Winchesters avaient prétendu être du bureau d'un Seattle, où des meurtres similaires avaient été commis. Sur le coup, les autres agents n'avaient pas posé de problèmes. Mais ils s'étaient séparé de l'agent Eppes et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles ce qui risquait d'avoir attiré l'attention des vrai fédéraux.

Et puis le hasard avait fait que Dean avait à nouveau croisé l'un des féd, et le plus sexy, dans un bar. Il avait discuté, et Dean voyait qu'il plaisait vraiment à l'autre homme. Mais est ce que tout ceci n'était pas un piège ?

Une voix dans sa tête rassura Dean, si c'était un piège, le SWAT serait depuis longtemps entré en force pour l'arrêter. Vivre dans la paranoïa ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide, ou au contraire, il la gardait trop froide et voyait un danger même là où il n'y en avait pas. Et son instinct lui disait que tout allait bien, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

« Ca marche, je te suis » Fini par répondre Dean, à la question que venait de lui poser l'agent Granger. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de danger à ce faire plaisir.

**Thème: Rencontre (Numb3rs/Brothers and sisters**)

Le choc le projeta en avant, alors que la ceinture de sécurité le maintenait en place. Le mélange des deux fait qu'il ne bougea pratiquement pas alors que tout le poids de son corps s'avança. Il n'osa même pas imaginer les marques que tout ceci allait laisser sur son torse. Ce chauffard du dimanche avait intérêt à être bien assuré parce qu'il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça. Les distances de sécurité servaient justement à éviter ce genre de chose. Kevin, franchement énerver et descendit de sa voiture pour faire entendre à l'autre type ce qu'il pensait de lui.

L'homme descendit en même temps de son SUV. Kevin du avouer qu'au premier coup d'œil, l'homme était plutôt sexy. Et pas qu'au premier d'ailleurs. Il était plutôt bien bâtit, des muscles assez marqué sous son tee shirt moulant, mais pas trop. Kevin avait déjà chaud, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qui l'envahissait maintenant.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda l'autre homme, qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué son trouble.

« Oui » Répondit simplement Kevin. Il pouvait entendre la voie de Justin dans sa tête lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune volonté quand il s'agissait de contrôler ses hormones.

« Colby Granger » ce présenta l'autre homme. « Kevin Walker » lui répondit simplement Kevin. Colby regarda un peu les voitures, avant de reprendre : « Il n'y a pas grand-chose, je connais un garagiste qui peut réparer ça. Si ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on s'arrange entre nous. »

Kevin avait envie de lui dire qu'il connaissait beaucoup de façon de s'arranger, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son interlocuteur, probablement hétéro. Kevin lui sortit sa carte professionnelle, Colby lui tendit la sienne, elle lui apprit que l'homme était agent fédéral.

« Avocat, remarqua Colby avec un sourire, intéressant. Je ne risque pas un procès au moins ? »

Kevin fut surprit une seconde, ce type était en train de le draguer là.

« Pas si vous ne m'arrêter pas agent Granger. »

« Non, j'ai d'autres suspects dont je doit m'occuper avant. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler dès que vous avez du temps, et un devis pour les réparations. »

« Sans problème. C'est bien une proposition pour un rencard ? » Voulu savoir Kevin, histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

« C'est bien ça. J'espère que ça vous convient. » Le sourire de Kevin lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eu.

« Ca me convient. »

« Bien, alors à bientôt. »


End file.
